Until 1899 A Love Story
by Mishelyy
Summary: Selfish Emmet falling for Gemma. But will their end be happy?... Only one way to find out! P.S. This isn't really Twilight based, I just used the same names. Sorry but please read : Oh & this is ALL HUMAN.


**Until 1899**

_A love story_

In the woods there was a selfish man on his horse hunting. The man was on his horse exploring the woods, searching for a good sized deer to munch up. This man was named, Emmet. Emmet was so selfish, he never shared, helped, or cared for anyone besides himself. Suddenly while Emmet was riding pass a river he heard a loud scream. The scream just kept getting louder and louder until it pierced his ear so badly it hurt. He turned his horse back towards the girl which was starting to really annoy him.

Emmet saw the girl in the middle of a river about ready to drown. Just by looking at the river he shivered at the thought of how freezing the water was. But Emmet didn't care one bit. When the girl saw Emmet she immediately tried calling for him with the words she thought were to be her last. Emmet just stood there laughing at her with entertainment. Emmet did not want to help the girl so he was "nice" enough to call someone to help. He really didn't care about her getting saved, but so that he doesn't have to listen to her scream anymore. He watched an old man struggle to throw a rope over to the girl. Then Emmet left to continue hunting.

A few hours had passed but he still didn't find any kind of animal what so ever. This was odd because there were usually a lot of animals his dad use to talk about from here. Suddenly Emmet could have sworn he saw a face staring back at him, but he didn't see anyone. Then he noticed no one was looking at him but he didn't see anyone. He noticed the _trees _were looking at him, _rocks, bushes_ were _looking_ at him!

(Those were all just his imagination.)

Emmet raced faster and faster, but he just kept 'seeing faces'. So he closed his eyes. Just for a second. Then BOOM!

Emmet quickly opened his eyes and saw he had run over a young lady. He quickly gets off his horse to see if he might of killed the girl. The girl starts to get up so he figures she's still alive. The man carelessly asks for her name. Then she opens her eyes. It was the girl who nearly drowned earlier. Emmet's eyebrows rose remembering how much of a headache she gave him from her non-stopping screams.

"Oh, it's just you." Emmet said.

The woman turned around and started walking away as if she were going to cry for she remembered how that handsome young man wouldn't even help her out of the water. Emmet for once actually felt sorry for someone.

The girl started to fasten her speed. Emmet started to chase for the girl. He has never wanted to know someone's name so badly. But the girl still tried ignoring him until she saw how he wouldn't give up, so she turned around with,

"Gemma."

"Gemma? What a _beautiful _name." He said.

"And yours?" Gemma asked.

"Emmet."

The girl Gemma turned and continued walking away hoping for that beautiful man, Emmet to follow. As Emmet watched the girl he felt a pain of guilt, how he just left the girl to drown any second. He _hated _himself. He feels like the woman had put some kind of spell on him. For some reason he cared for the woman even though they barely met.

"Excuse me, but I am truly sorry for the incident earlier. I'll do anything for your forgiveness." He said.

He turned around full of sorrow, and began to walk back to his horse.

"I forgive you." Gemma said meaningfully.

Emmet turned around with a thankful plain smile. They stood there awkwardly until finally, Gemma asked,

"Would you like to come inside my place to warm up by a fire? For the weather is getting very cold and you have nothing to eat."

"Thank you." Emmet said while taking a step inside the small calming house. Emmet looked around the warm, welcoming house. He saw a lot of portraits.

"Do you live alone?" Emmet asked.

"I lived with my father, but he was in an accident. So I'm left here alone." Gemma said sadly.

"Do you miss him?" Emmet wondered, feeling her pain.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'm very sorry."

Gemma sighed and gave Emmet a cup of tea next to the fire.

"Who are all these people?" as he scanned the portraits all around the house again.

"Relatives. Mostly ancestors. Do you live around here?" Gemma asked

"No, I was just hunting. My father use to always hunt around here, and I live about 2 miles away from here." He informed her.

"I see you had no luck with the hunting." She guessed.

"No luck. I just couldn't find any animals. Not even a rabbit."

"Maybe there aren't any more animals." She said.

"You might be right. It's been long since my dad hunted here."

"Do you live with him?" She asked.

"No, he died to. I think."

"You think?"

"When I was younger, I was at the back of our cottage and when I came back inside to show my father a grasshopper I found, he was gone. He left me. But I was already 11 years old, so I was capable of taking care of myself." Emmet said.

"That's horrible." Gemma said.

"Yes. Well, I should be going, thank you so very much for everything and sorry for everything." Emmet said.

"Uhm, Emmet?" Gemma said.

"Yes?" Emmet said.

"It's awfully late and I was just wondering maybe you want to just stay here for tonight. Especially you don't want to be traveling two miles while it's this dark and cold, something might happen to you." She worried.

There was a long wait as Emmet thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" He finally replied.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Thank you. But you and I both know I don't deserve any of this at all."

Gemma laughed.

Gemma also really cared for Emmet now. She forgot all about how she almost drowned.

All night Emmet and Gemma talked full of giggles and life stories. They barely slept because of their conversations that lasted until morning, and how early they woke up just to see each others faces again. So by that morning they nearly told each others life from the second they were born. Now they not only cared for each other, but they fell in _love _with each other.

"May I use your restroom?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, it's right across the hall."

As Emmet walked across the hall to the restroom he saw even more portraits. He scanned through the names….

_Edward cullen_

_1784-1799_

_Lashes Wilmington_

_1723-1784_

_Gemma Doyle_

_1860-1899_

GEMMA DOYLE?! Emmet quickly looked up to see the picture. Then there it was. He saw that beautiful face of hers, Gemma Ann Renesmee Doyle. He looked at the year she "_died_."

1899

He thought '_what year is it?_'

1899! Emmet ran back through the hall where he last saw Gemma. She was in the kitchen. Cooking, oh so gracefully. '_She's alive as any other human can be!!!' _He thought. Emmet went to the restroom very confused. _' Why is she on that wall?...' _Emmet was thinking.

"Gemma, do you believe in ghosts?" Emmet asked.

"Sometimes…… Why?" She wondered why the question came up out of no where.

"N-n-nothing. I was just wondering." Emmet said.

Gemma's eyebrows wrinkled together. She was confused. Then suddenly her eyes relaxed, back to normal.

"You saw it. Didn't you?" She said confidently.

"Saw what?" He said.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about." She dropped what she was doing.

"Well, I don't understand why its there." Emmet said.

She giggled "It's just what my relatives and ancestors always have to do. Anyone who lives here has to automatically put themselves on the wall, with all the others." She said.

"Why does it say….. (Long wait)

…..you die this year?" He asks.

"We change that every year." She said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Emmet said.

"No. _I'm _sorry, it's just I really don't want to talk about this." She said.

"Well then do you have any plans for today?" Emmet changed the subject.

"Yes, I have to go to one of my dad's old friend's house to baby-sit her 4 year old daughter."

"Wonderful. Shall I come?" He asked.

"If you want." She said

So Emmet and Gemma went off to take care of the little girl; Bella. Emmet _adored_ Bella just as much as Gemma did. They had a lot of fun taking care of Bella.

.............

They often took care of Bella as if she were their very own child. Emmet would stay over Gemma's house every now and then. They both loved each other terribly. It had been 7 months since they met.

………..

Emmet and Gemma arrive at a picnic that they had planned for a date. Its night and they are under millions of beautiful stars and a heart melting twilight. They were in the middle of no where. At a wood close to where Gemma lived. No one lived close to Gemma she was always by herself but Emmet was always there for her. But being alone just made their night picnic even more romantic as is. The stars gleamed and made Emmet's handsome face glow, highlighting Gemma's beautiful features. Emmet looks up at the stars and says "Ah, if only the stars were as beautiful as you, Gemma."

Gemma was dazzled.

The couple was surrounded by all kinds of candles. Scented candles, colored candles, liquid candles, hard candles, etc.

Just before the candles that surrounded them ran out of wax Emmet bends down and takes Gemma's small soft hand.

"Gemma Ann Renesmee Doyle, will you marry me?"

Gemma smiles as a tear rolls down her cheek and says "Emmet Vladimir Pattrinson, I love you _terribly, _and I would _love _to marry you, but I think we should give it some more time."

"Anything for you." Emmet says.

Eventually the candles die out and everything gets darker, but they could still see from the roads moonlit paths. They walk back to Gemma's house taking their sweet time with their hands locked tight.

…………..

(December 29, 1899)

…………...

"Its almost the end of 1899. Whenever you have the chance, will you change the date of my '_death'_ to 1900?" Gemma asks.

"Yes, of course." Emmet says.

"Promise?" Gemma asks.

"Promise." Emmet confirms.

"Thank you." Gemma says.

Gemma leaves for a whole day to go somewhere while Emmet stays at her house to fill her absence.

"Remember to change the date." Gemma reminds Emmet.

"Yes."

'_Why should the date be so important to change?' _Emmet thought to himself.

Emmet and Gemma hug before she travels off.

Gemma says, "And by the way, yes."

"Yes what?" Emmet asks.

"Yes, I do…… I will marry you!" Gemma says excitedly.

Emmet holds her into his chest even tighter. He kisses the top of her head.

Gemma leaves and Emmet falls asleep.

'_Hmm I wonder if Emmet will forget to change the date… no I trust him. He promised. I know he'll remember.' _Gemma thought as she traveled for just that one day.

……………

(Emmet naps…..)

……………

The next day Gemma comes back 11:50 pm- _last _day of December. Lastday of the _year._

"Emmet? I'm home."

There was no reply. Just silence.

Gemma walks toward the fire and see's Emmet lying there. She runs toward him.

"Emmet wake up!"

(He lies there.)

"Wake up!"

Emmet slowly awakens.

Gemma was relieved.

"Gemma!" He smiles.

Emmet hugs her.

"What are you still doing here?" Emmet asked.

"What do you mean? I've been gone for more than a _whole _day!" Gemma said.

"Oh darn me; I guess I had some rest!" Emmet said, laughing.

"_PLEASE _don't tell me you…. forgot." Gemma hoped.

"Oh, sorry I'll do it first thing tomorrow. You need rest." Emmet said.

"NO! You don't understand! And you promised!" Gemma yelled.

"I'll do it tomorrow, there's no big deal. I'm _truly _sorry. Umm, here, I'll just do it now." Emmet apologized.

Gemma looked at the clock "It's too late…" She said miserably. It's already 11:56. You don't have enough time to change It now…."

"Gemma, it's okay. I'm not even sleepy anymore. I'll do it now."

"No I didn't tell you everything I should've." Gemma confessed.

Emmet stood there confused.

"You see. I have to die now…." Gemma said

"NONSENCE! Stop joking, Gemma don't be a baby. I said I'll do it right now." Emmet said.

"No! You have to let me finish. Time is almost up!..." Gemma said

"Up?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, now let m explain." Gemma said.

Gemma started to cry as she continued.

"….Since the date wasn't changed to 1900 I have to… _die _now. The date has to change every year before the last day of the year. And if the date doesn't change before 12 midnight well that's the end of me… So I suggest you tell me everything you want to say to me now…..

…… it's almost 12." Gemma finished.

"NO!... Stop talking like this you are right here. Right now. With me, you're _not _going to die_._" He hugs her tight.

"Goodbye Emmet Vladimir Pattrinson. I'll love you always and forever, _even _while I'm in my grave tonight." Gemma cries.

"No you're _not _going to die!" Emmet says.

"I _have _to just like how my father did. He wasn't in an accident. It was his _destiny_. 1860 was his time and now this is _my _time, 1899. I have spent my time with you but now I have to go. Just remember I _love _you. Remember me all your life. You knew me 1899 until……. 1899. Sorry I can't stay for our wedding." Gemma said her last words.

Emmet's tears drop down on the top of Gemma's head. They hug tight until…. The clock ticks…. midnight. Gemma's arms drop and Emmet finds himself holding a dead _beautiful _young lady. A dead, beautiful, young lady that he_……… loved . _

…………….

(Next page)

A week had passed and Emmet is miserable. He sat at the same, _exact _place he stood with his one and only love, Gemma. He sat there staring, never blinking, watching her, lay there. Dead. He sat there, that one week just staring. 'Gemma. Gemma. Gemma.' That's all he can think about. He then picks her up and carries her out the house and walks to the river. The river where he first saw her at. He started to cry from the memory. He _walked _towards the water _still_ carrying her. He _swam _to the middle of the river _still_ carrying her and they _sunk_ _together_ to the bottom of the river. They _drowned together_. _Died together._

Emmet and Gemma met each other. They fell in love with each other. They stayed together all the way** "**_**until 1899."**_


End file.
